


I love you

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William says ''I love you'' to Kate for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

As he checked his watch for the third time this minute, William felt the butterflies in his stomach kicking in. Calm down, he told himself. This is just a date. Get over yourself. Except this wasn’t just a date. William had asked Kate to join him on the beach this evening, to have a little time for just the two of them. What she didn’t know was that William had made work of it. He had a basket filled with her favourite food, a bottle of champagne and floating candles were lying on top of some water, in little buckets that were placed around their plaid. Tonight was supposed to be special. He had known, and known for a while now, that he loved Kate and tonight he wanted to tell her that. He was fairly sure she loved him as well, but they hadn’t actually said it to each other. William looked up and saw Kate who just locking her bike. The butterflies started flying around in his stomach now. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and then walked over to her.

‘’Hi there,’’ he said, trying hard not to sound nervous. He led her to the blanket and her mouth fell open. ‘’Wow, Will, this is beautiful. Had I known you would do this, I would’ve changed in something more appropriate.’’

‘’You look stunning,’’ William said. Kate was wearing the university hoodie and her favourite pair of jeans. Kate wrapped her arms around William’s waist and let her head rest against his chest. He softly stroked her hair until he found the pin. Pulling it out gently, he said, ‘’I like it better when it’s down.’’ Kate looked up and grinned at him. ‘’I know you do.’’

‘’Wanna eat?’’

‘”What d’you have?’’ Kate asked eagerly.

William flashed her a wide smile. ‘’Everything you love.’’

After they had eaten as much as they could, Kate snuggled up between William’s legs and let her back rest against his chest and softly stroke her hair.

‘’Thank you,’’ Kate whispered. She looked to the sea, where the sun was setting. ‘’This truly is beautiful.’’

William kissed her neck and Kate could feel him smile against her skin. ‘’I’m so glad you like it. I have something for you, by the way.’’ His heart started hammering in his chest and he hoped Kate couldn’t feel it. ‘’Lift up those buckets, please.’’

Kate looked at him all confused but then did as she was told. She slowly stood up and walked towards the three buckets a few feet away from them. Giving William a last glance, she turned around and lifted the first bucket. Underneath was something written in the sand. I, it read. She then picked up the second one, underneath a heart was drawn in the sand. William looked on nervously and watched Kate closely, studying her reaction. She had now lifted two buckets, so she should know what was coming. After what felt like hours, she then lifted the third and last bucket. You, it said. I Love you. Slowly, Kate turned around to face William. He could see tears were welling up in her eyes and she was lost for words. She walked back to him and clung to him tightly. ‘’I love you, Kate,’’ William whispered in her ear. ‘’You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you so much.’’ He kissed her hair and then made her look at him. She was now sniffing softly. ‘’I love you too, William. And that was – that was so romantic.’’ She gently pushed her lips against hers. ‘’I love you more than I can tell you.’’

William leaned in to kiss her properly.


End file.
